Modded: The Fight for Survival
by J1gglypoof
Summary: Technology is changing in Minecraft. More than the Nexus can handle. When Mitch volunteers himself for the newest experiment from White Vial Mods, he is turned into a human mod. When the experiment goes awfully wrong, it is up to Jerome to assemble the Pack along with a few other old friends and save the Nexus and Minecraft from Mitch.
1. The Big Miss

**A/N Hey! So glad you could join the fun! I'm writing Minecraft science fiction, which should turn out to be very interesting! Like say whatttt? Science fiction in Minecraft? Well look who's ready to try.**

Jerome hovered over Mitch like a guardian angel, spectating the Hunger Games after accidentally falling off a tall building.

"Jerome, what are Lolo872492's vitals?" Mitch asked Jerome as they prepared for deathmatch to begin.

"He's at 2.5. It's two easy bow snipes if you time 'em right. The other two were fighting each other before the D. They'll be targeting each other, so just worry about Lolo."

"I don't know, biggums, my bow shots have been pretty shaky lately."

At that point, the deathmatch begun. Mitch and Lolo immediately locked eyes- cold, mean, ready to kill. But Lolo kept her distance, and Mitch knew he had to act fast before she regained too much help. He pulled out his bow and 6 arrows.

He pulled his bow, and released it. Lolo ducked behind a pole. Another person died from the other fight going on, sending an angry CookieDerp97 coming his way. Mitch fought off Cookie with his iron sword, but could see Lolo pulling out her bow from the corner of his eye. Mitch dropped a TNT down, killing Cookie, and ran to fight Lolo.

As the border shrunk, the bow opportunities lessened.

"Mitch, act fast!" Jerome yelled. "Lolo has full health now and is ready to kill you."

Mitch fired three arrows. The first nealy touched her head. The second Lolo darted away from. And the third, Lolo caught it, and fired it right back at him in the knee.

"Ohhh gold nuggets! That hurt!" Mitch said dropping to the ground. Lolo dashed over and pulled her bow right over Mitch. Jerome winced. Mitch swiftly pulled out his iron sword and got her in three quick swipes before any more damage could be done to him. The fireworks went off around the arena as everyone cheered, "GG!" but something wasn't right, and Jerome knew it.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Jerome asked, putting an arm around Mitch as they returned to the Nexus Hunger Games lobby.

"My bow shots are so suckish lately! I care for the viewers, and I want them to see me ace every shot!" Mitch said.

"But you won! Does it even matter if you miss?"

"Ohhh fine."

"Let's go to the hub. Want to get some pizza from PeteZahHutt with PeteZahHutt?"

"Sure."

Mitch and Jerome started to walk away, when some foreign workers dressed in matching white suits entered the HG lobby.

"We are looking for Mitchell Hughes and Jerome Aceti AKA as known as BajanCanadian and JeromeASF!" they shouted in formal unison. Mitch and Jerome slowly approached them.

"Hi, I'm Sydney from White Vial Mods and this is my partner Jack. We wanted to show you YouTubbers-" Sydney started.

Jack interrupted. "No, Sydney You-Tubers. Like Toooooo. Say it with me,"

"Toooooooooo."

"Anyway, we wanted to show you YouTubers our newest modding invention- human modding.

Jerome was reluctant about the people in white. He could feel it in his Bacca senses. "Here on the Nexus, we strongly discourage advertising. We can call in a moderator to get you guys banned right now if you don't quit the act." Jerome pulled out his Betty, freshly repaired and re-enchanted.

Mitch elbowed Jerome. "Dude, we own the server! We can just ban them ourselves!"

"Oh, oh yeah!" Jerome remembered.

The White Vial workers got worried. They could not get banned, that would ruin their semi-good name and their reputation.

"Our latest project is human modding." said Jack. He pulled up pictures of examples on his computer. "We inject mods into players, giving them access to create special items with special skills with these." Jack presses a button to launch a video, showing someone modded crafting a Big Bertha sword in Vanilla Minecraft **(Google it if you don't know what it is)**. "We want to test our invention on one of you YouTubers to attract to this invention of the future. Are any of you interested?"

A gathered crowd cheers. Mitch scratches his chin while Jerome was not too comfortable with it.

"I'll do it," said Mitch. Everyone cheered as he pulled up a sleeve on his red and black checkered hoodie and sat down on a placed sponge block.

Sydney and Jack got out their briefcase with a bunch of different vials. "Which one do you want?" Sydney asked Mitch. "We have Lucky Block, Crazy Craft, Sniper's Precision-"

Mitch chimed in. "Sniper's Precision!"

"You haven't even heard all of our options!"

"Tell me about Sniper's Prescision."

Sydney opened a file on her laptop about the mod. "Sniper's Precision is a White Vial exclusive mod that specializes in bows and guns. Users can craft upgraded bows and guns, with more accuracy, only from White Vial."

Mitch happily nodded. Jerome looked in a worried way at Mitch.

"Are you sure about this, biggums?" Jerome asked Mitch.

"What's wrong with it? I really want to be better with bow, maybe this is what I need. I hope you support me on this." Mitch replied.

"What can I do? I'll support you on this, Mitch.I hope you're okay buddy."

Sydney wiped the area with antiseptic as Jack got out the needle. He slowly injected it into Mitch. Mitch got a sudden shot of adrenaline. His eyes turned an icy blue. His heart pumped faster than ever before. He was officially modded.


	2. Lurking in the Shadows

**A/N: Wow! You actually decided to read the next chapter! Good for you! Can we get 3000 views by part 5?**

Mitch got out of the chair and rubbed his arm, which now had a nice Mickey Mouse bandage on it. Sydney pulled out a bow and some sticks and some glass panes. Jerome tilted his head, wondering what their use was. He along with Mitch and Jack followed her to a crafting table.

"Mitch, in order to use the mod, you have to know how to craft the items, so I'm showing you how to make a magnifier. This will make all of your shots land on your target, 100% guaranteed." Mitch's eyes gleamed as Sydney spoke about it. He could not wait to use his modding. On the crafting grid, Jack laid a glass pane in the center. He put the sticks all around it, and it turned into a magnifier.

"Here Mitch, craft this onto your bow," he said.

Mitch attached it to the bow he was given. He then got out some arrows and tried a practice shot on a wandering baby sheep. He drew the bow, which automatically moved to land excactly on the sheep. He released, and the shot killed the poor sheep in one shot. "Anyone want mutton?" asked Mitch with a smile.

Mitch continued to craft guns made of iron and stronger bows with gems. All his shots were landing with the magnifier attached. After a good two hours, the workers left.

"We never had lunch, did we, Mitch?" Jerome asked. "Pete's probably been waiting for us for hours!"

Jerome and Mitch ran to PeteZahHutt to meet Pete, who was pretty ticked off at the counter. "Where were you guys!?" he asked.

"Mitch is a human mod," Jerome said bluntly.

"Your're right, Petey-ol'-boy! I will never miss a bow shot again!" boasted Mitch.

"Isn't that like- Cheating?" asked skeptical Pete.

"Hey, ya know, if it's the future, we might as well get used to it," replied Mitch.

"Fine, but if you get banned, I'm not bailing you," joked Pete. "Let's eat that pizza, I haven't eaten it four hours, and I'm about to run out of sprint."

Pete temporarily closed the restaurant as Jerome and Mitch sat at a booth. A few minutes later, Pete came out with Minecraft's finest pizza.

"Whew, Pete! How'd you even learn to make pizza like this?" asked Jerome.

"Well you know how I'm really bad at Hunger Games?" replied Pete.

"Yeah."

"I was playing one day, and I got fisted to death, so I'm just like- You know what? I'm just gonna cook pizza for the rest of my life!"

"Life goals ya know?"

"You really should teach me how to PvP."

"Sometime, buddy!"

"Hey, have you seen Mitch?"

Jerome froze. Not because of glitches, but because Mitch was gone. He did not touch his pizza, or talk much. _Maybe it was just a side effect of the modding,_ Jerome thought. Mitch was a civilized man.

The television suddenly turned on. "Breaking News from the Nexus: Mitchell Hughes, better known as his YouTube personality BajanCanadian was just seen killing a player." said the anchor. "More news coming up."

Or so Jerome thought.


	3. The First Betrayal

**A/N: Time to start the real plot! This is going to be so fun adding youtubers and forgotten friends! Comment your thoughts below!**

Jerome looked at Pete with fear. Of course Jerome was never completely comfortable with the idea with having mods running through his best friend's pixel-ly blood. But he made pact, many years back with Mitch, (the time Jerome wanted a tattoo) that they would support each other on their decisions. Jerome regretted ever making that pact.

Pete awkwardly paced around the restaurant. He liked Mitch he was a nice guy, but they never had a tight relationship. Most of the common players have not found out yet, at least Pete assumed, because everyone hung out and flew around like usual. Then, Mitch made a serverwide announcement. _You're Next! :)_ came up in everyone's chat.

"Ha ha"

"LOL"

"OMG Bajan!"

"U too! ;)"

were the replies. No one even suspected Mitch! The apocalypse was coming, but no one thought a thing of it. Jerome paced the room- What could this mean for the Nexus? Is he capable of mass descruction? What is the power of the mod!?

Mitch gripped the bow tight as he entered the Hunger Games arena. It felt like it was a part of him now, a passion that was built into him, flowing through his blood. His heart started pumping fast again. He felt the urge to use his bow. _An AFK individual,_ Mitch thought. _How unsuspecting!_ His bow released with such elegance, but a deadly elegance. This time, it only took 2 shots. The match started.

One player down Mitch ran for the chests. His bow didn't transfer to the game. His spawn chest gave his 2 raw fish, a wooden axe, and a leather hat. He couldn't play with such loot! He snuck off to a corner and entered god (invincibility) mode. He snuck in a bow and crafted a magnifier.

Suddenly, people were dropping like flies. Every shot would land on the victims, no matter how bad the aim. It was like Mitch had satisfied his craving. Until, he saw a familiar face, a smiling robot.

"Hi, Mitch! It's me! Matt, NoochM!" said Matt.

Mitch did not say a word. All Matt could hear was Mitch's heavy breathing. Matt was confused with Mitch's abnormal behavior. He backed away. Mitch drew the bow- and released it.

"Mitch, please! We are like, friends! Can't you at least wait until deathmatch?" Matt asked.

It was no use. Mitch shot another arrow, straight for the heart. Matt's pixels slowly vanished from the arena, like the wind blowing away dust.

Matt left the arena, suspicious and hurt. He went to go get some pizza from PeteZahhHutt, where he saw an anxious Jerome and Pete pacing around the restaurant.

"Hey, guys..." he said, slowly creeping in.

"Hey Matt! We're in a bit of a situation right now..." said Jerome.

"Mitch was drugged," Pete said.

"No, it was a human mod injection!" countered Jerome.

"Guys, guys, guys!" interfered Matt. "Mitch killed me in a Hunger Games arena. I'm aware of the situation. By the way, I'm pretty sure he's in god mode."

Jerome shook his head. "Oh Matt, we need your help, we're going to need a lot of help to get Mitch and turn him back to normal. I'm calling the Pack, Choco, Kenny, everyone I can think of! And Pete, if you could put the server on lockdown,"

"You mean, like, let no one leave?"

"We're gonna need as much help as we can get."


	4. The Bonfire

**A/N: I love the feedback and reviews I'm getting so far! You are all so kind! I'm already thinking of how Mitch is going to be defeated. Plot twists are so fun! Am I thinking about the end too early on?**

Jerome looked at the clock in his inventory. It was 15 minutes, and no one had showed up.

"Don't worry, they'll come," Matt assured.

The players had just found out when they were notified the server was on lockdown. Everyone was getting anxious.

"Some of the people I called, man, I haven't talked to in years. Why'd they wanna come help a poor bacc like me save my modded best friend who's on a rampage ready to shoot everyone on this server?" asked Jerome. Then, _AshleyMarieeGaming joined the game._

"Hi, I'm ready to help a poor bacc save his modded best friend who's on a rampage ready to shoot everyone on this server!" sad Ashley.

The boys all looked at each other. They were speechless.

"Okay, so are we gonna like hunt him down now or what? I'm ready to get down to buisness!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Settle down, let's wait for everyone to arrive," said Pete.

 **(Start playing an epic song in your head)** Then, everyone walked in through the server gates. Vikk, Rob, Preston, Lachlan, Kenny, Choco, Ryan, Quentin, even Ian.

Jerome wiped his eyes and blinked twice. Did just about everyone actually come to help Jerome, no, it wasn't real.

"Okay, everyone's here," said Jerome.

Aww, come on Bacca, give your ol' Mudkip a hug!" said Quentin, running over and squeezing Jerome so hard. Pete hi-fived Preston, and Nooch talked with Ryan.

"Okay, why haven't we gotten together in like, forever?" asked Ryan.

"Come on, don't you remember, with team crafted and all that?" Ian reminded them. Everyone broke into quiet mutters and hung their heads and kicked their feet. No one wanted to be reminded of those times.

"We'll worry about Mitch tomorrow, why don't we just relax tonight?

Everyone from around came to the bonfire, all of the youtubers in the center, Rob strumming a guitar. Fire resistance potions were passed around, everyone singing to whatever Rob was attempting to play on his guitar.

"Oh my god, these potions are good!" said Lachlan.

"Stole em' from a witch." Vikk said. "The best brews you can get."

Some workers came over, hoding leather armor, wet noodles, wooden swords, raw fish, and all the axes.

"This is today's junk loot from all the Hunger Games games today." said one worker. She threw the junk into the fire, and it grew.

"NO!" Jerome yelled, lunging into the fire, saving the raw fish and axes. His body caught on fire until a fan poured a water bucket on him. Another gave him a gold apple.

"You see, this is why I left Team Crafted." joked Ian, pointing to Jerome, huddled in a towel. "So I don't have to deal with crazy baccas like him."

The feeling was assuring- the warmth of the fire, the happiness. It was getting very dark, and it was cold. Jerome gave all of his friends creative so they could help Jerome go into creative and place beds for everyone. The fire kept going as all the players hushed asleep. Jerome walked over to everyone else.

"What are we doing?" asked Ashley.

"I'll do night duty," Lachlan offered. "The server jet lag hasn't gone away for me yet."

"Let's just hope Mitch doesn't come for us during the night. Inter-server travel is still possible during a lockdown." Preston commented.

"We'll be fine," said Matt.

Being too tired to continue, they all eased to sleep. A nice deep sleep...

 **A/N: Oh yeah, it won't be a nice deep sleep. Why? Read the next chapter! Comment your thoughts!**


	5. A New Ally

**A/N: It's kind of nice writing fanfic. I love publishing my work and having someone like it. In school, I feel like they discourage creative writing. If you can write a formal essay, you'll pass. If I wanted to hand this in, my teacher would laugh at me. Fanfiction lets me express myself and I work on it every second I can. Thanks for listening, let's read some real stuff!**

Jerome woke up, wet and cold. His bed had despawned. His classic bacca suit, was soaked. A water bucket put out the bonfire and many of the beds. Angry and confused players walked around the lobby.

"REALLY!?"

"I'm cold!"

"Can we do something about this?"

Ashley and the guys rushed to help the players. Jerome ran with Quentin to check the security cameras. The figure appeared to not look anything like Mitch. _But who was it then?_ Jerome asked himself.

"Y'know, it's already 5:00 AM, why don't we just start our days? You know, decide how we'll handle this?" Quentin asked.

Jerome shaked the water out of his fur. He was a bacca, after all. "Okay guys," he yelled out. "Come here."

Everyone flew over. "How are we gonna, like, catch him?" asked Ryan.

"I suggest we split up between all the minigames."

"Well I'm not doing Skywars." said Ashley. "Have I ever told you guys I'm terrible at Skywars?"

"YES!" all the boys said in unison.

"Twelve times," said Pete.

"Each," added Lachlan.

"Ashley, why don't you work at MC Swat then?" asked Jerome. "Go with Quentin."

"Fine with me," said Quentin.

"I'll watch over the lobby with Matt, keep the chaos under control and stuff," volunteered Pete.

"Can I go to Lucky Loot Wars with Choco?" asked Rob.

"I aleady said I was going with Vikk!" complained Preston.

A brief argument broke out. A rock-paper-scissors match ended the dispute with Preston using rock (anvil) on Rob's scissors.

"Rob, Choco, just go to Capture the Flag." Jerome said. "Ian, I want you on Skywars. Ryan, Money Rush. Lachlan, UHC. I'll go to Hunger Games."

Everyone rushed to their stations, as if nothing even happened. Except things have happened. Jerome and everyone else left, so Matt and Pete handed blankets to everyone and picked up the soggy ones.

His silver jacket glistened, his empty bucket banging from inside his inventory. _Which game do I join?_ he thought to himself. He finally decided on Capture the Flag. He joined the game, and immediately double-space barred **(let's pretend it's a verb for now)**. He flew above the other characters, slaying them all. One determined individual tried to fight him off with a bow. That guy could not be killed, either. His red and black checkered hoodie was familiar. Was it really BajanCanadian? No, he wasn't a hacker. No matter how hard he tried, Bajan could not be killed.

He flew down to talk to Bajan. Everyone else had left because of the stalemate. "Hey, Mitch, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Why are you hacking?"

"It's not hacks, it's mods running through my blood."

"Cool."

"Wanna help me with a project?" Mitch asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I'd love to help with your big project!" he replied.

The two left together, the naive hacker who just wanted to have a little fun, and the YouTuber who unknowingly became a hacker.

 **A/N: Who do you think the hacker is? What role do you think he will play in the story? Sorry this took so long. Life, you know?**


	6. Worries and Slushies

**A/N: So you know when some odd event happens that closes all public schools in that area? Yay! Free day off!**

Ian watched the Money Rush games taking place. He watched in utter confusion as dragon eggs disappeared and baby zombies in armor dropped emeralds. Rob specated games as Choco carelessly played in them. Ashley and Quentin observed the MC Swat games closely. Preston and Vikk trolled the players with cows and fireworks. Lachlan took his job most seriously, dressing into his police skin and wearing an official-looking iron badge. Kenny surveyed the Hunger Games, but Jerome was a walking bag of thought and depression. He thought about Mitch, and if he would ever be okay again.

 **Save Mitch Group Chat**

TBNRKenworth: Any progress guys? Jerome's all depressed and stuff.

AshleyMarieeGaming: Did anyone even remember to add Jerome to the group chat?

HuskyMudkipz: O_O Oops

SSundee: Let's use this time to say all of our inside thoughts about Jerome!

ChocotheChocobo: He always smells like raw fish

TBNRfrags: I hate diamond axes TBH

Lachlan: I utterly despise that suit he wears constantly! What is he, Bill Gates?

Vikkstar123: No a poor hobo XD

Woofless: Come on guys, he's not that bad!

 _JeromeASF has been added to the group chat by Woofless_

TBNRfrags: gfsdffdsasadhdkureureuiafdhkjcxzcxacnxnxaschsfdusfeuierurgrgiitrtwejhfdhjkasxbccbcdcdbdcdsbkjvvbjbvdjkdvsjbvabjdksvbjkfbhiulbunreiig;trboiinvdubsssssgvcnfvidgmvo,cafmgvncfme,c,rmw,xw,cemvgnecwcnicfenvgiecopxieoc,mocvngrecwm,mvntrewmoimpruvdxmjfkpcwegmfw,dxmcgvnifcmodx,pzxfcgicpdx[ofkc,gvifpckdxf,comgvjfckdv

NoochM: LOL

JeromeASF: SHUT. UP.

PeteZahHutt: …

AshleyMarieeGaming: Jerome, are you okay?

ChocotheChocobo: We can't find Mitch if we sit down all day depressed, can we?

JeromeASF: It's almost been a full day with no reports of him. How long is it supposed to take?

Woofess: What can we do to help you feel better?

Jerome: I'd like a slushy.

PeteZahHutt: On it.

TBNRFrags:Who else thinks it's completely a waste of time that in an hour this chat helped Jerome get a slushy?

SSundee: I'm gonna get back to work.

Lachlan: Good idea.

Jerome sipped his slushy while studying the surveillance tapes. Of course he loved a good Blue Raspberry Betty, but his anxious sweaty hands made it slip to the floor.

"Janitor!" called Kenny. "Janitor!"

The slushy made the redstone camera screens shut down. Sparks flew as Jerome, Kenny, and nearby players scrambled for cover.

"I wish I could leave," cried Jerome. "This is way too much for me."

"Everyone came here to help you, Jerome. They want to save Mitch, because they care too. You have some pretty great pals, dude." chuckled Kenny. "If only I could be as legendary as JeromeASF."

"People I haven't seen in ages have come to help me, I've got to help too," Jerome realized.

"Tomorrow can be a better day, and we can get stuff done, okay?"

"Okay."

 **A/N: Depressed Jerome is not fun to write about. :( The next chapter will be a little more uplifting. ?**


	7. Doppelganger

**A/N: I have like... practically no homework, so why not write another chapter? Better than whatever's on TV these days…**

It had been more than a full day since the Nexus had started their lockdown. The players had cooperated well so far. Players played their games in peace, many getting sightings of Mitch and the hacker. Whenever Jerome and his friends got there, they were always gone.

"Ughhh….." Jerome groaned, handing a redstone dust to Kenny.

"We have to fix this in order to monitor the Hunger Games matches," Kenny reminded him. The redstone monitor had to be rebuilt due to Jerome's slushy incident.

The redstone monitors helped the servers run as smoothly they did. They always had at least one mod watching one, and that system along with their plug-ins, helped the Nexus stay safe. But the mods were afraid. Many had been shot by Mitch already.

A few hours later, Jerome and Kenny stood up and looked at what they rebuilt.

"Ah! A state-of-the-art redstone monitor, freshly referbished!" Jerome said confidently.

Suddenly, a careless player wearing headphones tripped over the redstone wire connecting it to the outlet. The power went off in the Hunger Games.

"You see," Jerome yelled to the player. "That's why that area's off limits."

The annoyed player picked his music player from off the ground. He shook it. Dead. No use.

Jerome and Kenny went back to work.

Ryan watched the Skywars games. He saw a player decked out in full enchanted diamond. He zoomed in. It looked just like Mitch. Red/black checkered hoodie, same brown eyes. he fired a bow of TNT, landing perfectly on the unsuspecting player, sending them tumbling off the edge. He called the group chat through VidSpeak **(haha, like my copy of FaceTime?)**.

 **Save Mitch VidSpeak**

xRpMx13: GUYS! GET TO SKYWARS! I SEE MITCH! HE'S FIRING AN UNKNOWN BOW!

JeromeASF: Yeah! That's my dood!

Everyone dashed to the Skywars, weapons drawn. They all jumped into the game, looking for him.

"OMG! It's Jerome! OMG! It's Rob! OMG! It's Choco!" Shouted the fans in the game.

They flew around, until they finally landed on Mitch, alone shooting arrows on his island. Lachlan tackled him, and put a bow to his forehead.

"No, no!" shouted Mitch, with an awfully high, squeaky voice.

"Oh my god," Jerome groaned. "What's your username?"

"Mitch_theCanadian_Bajan," said the frightened Mitch.

"Guys, it's not Mitch." Jerome sadfully said to his friends. "It's someone that has his skin, and is using a special bow that has been legally implemented into the game." He said, glaring at Ryan.

"Sorry!" Ryan apologized. "I haven't tried Skywars on your server yet."

"Let's put that on our list of what to do when we're done." Jerome sighed. "Let's avoid false calls, make sure you know the username."

Everyone went back to work. Right before the end of the night, Jerome fixed the redstone monitor again for the Hunger Games. The hacker and Mitch flashed on the screen for a minute, with terrorized people running around in panic. But Jerome passed out, too tired to look any longer.

 **A/N: What's your favorite server? What's your favorite game on that server? Comment your thoughts too, as always!**


	8. The Ban Bow

**A/N: OMG! :'( Gravity Falls has ended! Why even write...**

Jerome awoke, dazed and confused. "Kenny!" screamed Jerome.

Kenny dropped his phone. "What?"

"I just saw Mitch and that hacker guy."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I passed out- that was about," Jerome glanced at his clock. "Oh shoot... 13 hours."

"We need to find them. Why don't we search up the skin database to find the hacker?"

Jerome searched his name in the newly formed skin index for the Nexus. His skin did not match any skin from the database. "it's a disguise…" said Jerome. The player in the silver jacket was another payer in disguise. Jerome had no way to tell the true identity of the player.

 **Save Mitch Group Chat**

JeromeASF: No progress. Why is no one reporting this hacker?

xRpMx13: It's obvious: Because everyone is afraid.

HuskyMudKipz: What if they are threatening witnesses?

HuskyMudKipz: We need the public to help. We need to find those threats. Pay people, we need to do something!  
JeromeASF: Anything to save my Benj **(Yes, it's not a typo. Jerome talks like that sometimes. Props to you if you already knew that ;) )**.

The hacker looked at Mitch. "We've been killing people all day, can't we take a rest?" He asked, tiredly. "They're just gonna respawn anyway."

"That's it!" Mitch said, pacing. "They respawn. It does not satisfy my crave to kill."

"You said we were just gonna mess with the server," replied the hacker.

Mitch ignored the hacker's comments. He ran to the crafting table and put his existing bow in it. He added a command block, three redstone, and a diamond. A special bow emerged. Mitch searched it up in his Sniper's Precision handbook.

" _The Ban Bow has the special power to ban players with one successful hit on the player. Must be used carefully, and respectfully."_

Mitch disregarded the second sentence **(I know, you looked back, didn't you?)**. He fired it at a player in the distance. The player disappeared from the lobby they were in, and didn't respawn. "It works!" Mitch cried in joy. He looked at the hacker, who looked bored and alone. "Let me share the mod with you," he said to the hacker.

"What if I become crazy like you?" the concerned hacker said. "You have a problem, Mitch."

"I'm fine, dude, you don't have to worry," Mitch reassured him. "This is a temporary side effect, I bet. White Vial Mods wouldn't want to h urt me. What are the odds it will happen to you?"

"I guess."

Mitch took the tip of the arrow and slashed his pixel-ly skin. He started to bleed. "I hope you're the same pixel blood type as me," Mitch told the hacker as he slashed his arm and took some of his red pixels and put them into the hacker's. The hacker smiled as it kicked in immediately.

"Wow, this is neat!" said the hacker as he crafted himself a gun.

"See, this will be fun," said Mitch.

They joined a Money Rush game. As Mitch and the hacker shot everyone and collected eggs, but Ian noticed him. Mitch shot the surveillance camera, and it disappeared under the ban effect. All the players were gone, and Mitch and the hacker won the game.

Mitch hauled their prize loot, in a nice sack over his shoulder. "Ahhh, the good life, bud, right?" he said to the hacker. The hacker stopped, and Mitch tripped over him and spilled their loot.

"It's Ian!" yelled the hacker in a whispered panic.

 **A/N: Ooh… they've been caught face to face! Next chapter's gonna be fun to write. How do you think they'll deal with it? Comment your thoughts!**


	9. Storage Room Hostage

**A/N: So I've been feeling kind of down lately. Not really depressed, but a feeling that I'm just not really that great. Thanks for all the positive comments though, it does really cheer me up. :)**

Mitch stared at Ian. The hacker put a bow to his forehead. "What do you want from me?" asked Mitch.

"Mitch, it's me, dude! Ian, remember, from Team Crafted? We used to be close!" cried Ian.

"I don't care. I know you want to "save me," or "capture me," but I'm not letting you. I will hurt everyone here, even you. Heh, one shot with this bow, and you'll be bye, bye!" Mitch threatened. "Tie this guy up, and put him in the storage room," we'll use this "Ian" guy as ransom, and if anyone tries to stop us, we'll ban their friend," said Mitch.

"Nice thinking, dude!" said the hacker, high-fiving Mitch.

Ian was pushed into the storage room, hundreds of chests lining the formidable obsidian walls.

"In one of these chests is a diamond pickaxe to save yourself, but good luck finding it," smirked the hacker. He sealed off the door with obsidian.

Ian sat around in the room. His phone had ran out of battery. Ian looted the chests to look for the pickaxe. Experimental potions, sucky leather armor, a chest full of dirt blocks, and some uncooked potatoes. Ian kept checking the chests, looking for the pickaxe.

A muffled conversation came from outside the door. "Hey, Sandra, you hear that banging from the storage room?" asked a girl.

"Yeah…" replied Sandra.

"Was it always made of obsidian?" asked the girl.

Ian smiled. He had hope. What if someone was able to rescue him?

"Yes," said Mitch.

"Oh, okay," said the girls, and walked off.

Ian threw down his potato. Mitch and the hacker were guarding the door. He had no chance to be rescued. The only way out was to find that pickaxe.

263 potatoes later, Ian was still stuck. Everyone thought he was fine guarding Money Rush, but he was stuck in a storage room, searching for a diamond pickaxe in chests. He found a charger for his phone. There was hope. He hooked it up to the wall. It turned on. He accessed the Save Mitch Group Chat.

 **Save Mitch Group Chat**

PeteZahHutt: NoochM, I killed a man.

TBNRKenworth: :D  
TBNRKenworth: He was hacking in the hub

Woofless: With his sharpness ten sword

Vikkstar123: NoochM, it'll be ok

Ssundee: Guys?

ChocotheChocobo: But now I have to go and save the dayyyyy

JeromeASF: Hey, Ian's back!

Woofless: COME ON JEROME

TBNRKenworth: We were singing NoochM-ian Rhapsody!

PeteZahhutt: How did you ever know the details so accurately about the hacker in the hub

Ssundee: I'm trapped in the storage closet for Money Rush, and Mitch and the hacker are guarding the door.

TBNRfrags: We'll be right there.

As the youtuber army joined Money Rush, Mitch and the hacker ran away to hide.

"What will we do?" asked the hacker.

"We join another game to ruin. They will all be so busy freeing "S-sunday," that they will not be able to find us. We are the enemy, and they want our heads." Mitch and the hacker ran. They joined another game.

The gang ran to the obsidian blocked storage room. Jerome slashed through it with his powerful Betty axe.

"Hey! I found the pickax-" said Ian as Jerome broke through. "Really, guys?" he said."

"Come with us, Ian." said Jerome. "They're not there anymore."

Ian crept out slowly as a bunch of bystanders took pictures. The light blinded him, and it took him a while to readjust.

"Ian, how are you, bud?" asked Lachlan.

"He's back!" cheered Choco. "Potatoes on me!"

"NO." said Ian. _Another potato would make me sick!_ he thought to himself.

"We're so glad you're safe," said Ashley.

They sat down and enjoyed some mushroom stew, while Ian described the ban bow to them and what Mitch and the hacker did to him.

"How are we ever going to catch them?" asked Ryan.

"More extreme measures," said Jerome.

Jerome walked over to the surveillance center for Money Wars, with all the black screens. A giant red button was in the center, which Jerome hit. All games were in individual lockdown.

"Now they won't be able to escape the game they are in!" Jerome said confidently.

"Now we're all stuck here," said Quentin.

 **A/N: Dang, Jerome. It's just like you to not think before you do. I wish I had smarter characters to work with. But that's the fun of working with The Pack and friends (new TV show title, perhaps?).**


	10. Flying a Fentometer Off the Ground

**A/N: I'm going to use this author's note to address my uploading schedule- there isn't one. Sometimes I just get an instant burst of creatviity at one time, or maybe I get writer's block. Whenever the chapter is ready, I upload it. But that's enough about my schedule, why don't you read the story?**

"Jerome!" yelled Preston. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking, man, am I hungry for a chicken parm burrito," Jerome said, as everyone made faces. "And also about Mitch that we could get them if they are trapped in one game."

Choco shook his head. "Now we're trapped in this dang Money Rush with a supply closet full of potatoes for food!"

"I'm sorry," Jerome replied to Choco. "This game is fairly new and we haven't added a food court yet."

"No, Jerome!" said Choco. "About us being trapped here. How are we gonna escape this Money Rush?"

"Mitch is the only one that knows the code to disable inter-server lockdown. The only way we'll be able to catch him is if he frees himself."

Mitch paced back and forth in the MC Swat lobby. He was trapped. He could ban everyone here, and be safe, or have everyone come after him and the hacker if he set everyone free. "Whay do I do?" asked Mitch.

"How am I supposed to know?" said the hacker.

Mitch drew his band bow and pointed it straight at him. "Tell me what I should do."

"I'm serious, I don't know!" the hacker said, trembling. He stumbled back.

Mitch pulled out an iron sword. It was slightly rusted from being neglected with Mitch using the bow so much lately. "If you don't give me advice right now, I will kill you," said Mitch.

"Hehe, I can just respawn!" said the hacker.

Mitch drew his ban bow. The hacker ran. He dodged the arrows. He flew around with his hacks. "Try to get me!" he said.

Mitch turned on his creative mode. He was owner of the server, after all. Player watched in awe, but avoiding the arrows that missed. Mitch was losing. He had no chance against all his jukes.

Suddenly, another player who was secretly hacking flew and poured a bucket of lava on the hacker. The hacker fell from the sky, on fire, with a bucket over his head.

"Fine," said the hacker. "Let everyone free to roam the server. We are getting nothing accomplished here."

Mitch entered the inter-server lockdown code: 1nB3njaW3TrustForB4ccaW3Must. They escaped to another gamemode.

Pete grabbed his phone. "What is Sydney's phone number, you know, the one that injected a serum into Mitch?"

Jerome smiled, he could tell what Pete wanted to do. "203-466-MODS."

Pete dialed the number.

 **Pete's Phone Call With White Vial Mods**

Sydney: Hello, Sydney from White Vial Mods!

Pete: Hey, I'm here to complain about your injectible mods. You see, a side effect is BajanCanadian wants to kill everyone on this server.

Sydney: (Gasps, kind of) Ohhhh….. sorry to hear, sir. Should I send you to our complaint department?

Pete: No. I am talking to you now.

Sydney: Please hold.

 _-Jazzy wait music plays-_

Robot Receptionist: Hello! You have reached the White Vial Mods Complaint Helpline! What can we assist you with today? Press 1 to send a complaint, or 2 to speak with a representative.

Pete: _Presses 2_

Robot Receptionist: Sorry, all of our representatives are currently busy at the moment.

Pete: No they aren't!

Robot Receptionist: Yes, they are. Please stay on the line and wait, or you can be ejected from the helpline.

Pete: _Hangs up, calls again_

Sydney: *Ugh* Hello?

Pete: Hey, it's me again.

Sydney: I realized our mod failed, okay? I have no solution for you. There is no anecdote. He is the only one able to control his body.

Pete: No! You have to help us! I'll pay you! Do you accept Nexites? A free rank?

Sydney: Hmmm,... fine. I'll join your server. If I die, it's your fault!

Robot Receptionist: Thank you for speaking to White Vial Mods! Would you like to take a brief survey to help us improve?

Pete: Yeah, sure?

Robot Receptionist: How would you rate your experience on a scale of 1-10?

Pete: You all suck!

Pete threw down his phone. Jerome hugged him.

"Thanks dood," said Jerome.

Sydney arrived, kit in hand. "You guys have terrible anti-cheats,' Sydney sneered. "I'm 1 fentometer off the ground, and no one stopped me."

"Is a fentometer actually real?" asked Kenny.

"If you had an ounce of science if your blood you would know," said Sydney.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHH roasted!" yelled Rob.

"If you want me to help, let me help." said Sydney. "I'm your only hope."

 **A/N: I have a new idea for a new series. Would you loyal readers enjoy it too? It will be about The Pack, I'll post a link next chapter depending on if you would read it. A chapter here would be posted every other Friday. Is that okay? I need feedback, but comment your thoughts too!**


	11. The Survivalists

**A/N:** **s/11841100/1/PACKed-House** **Read my new fanfiction crossover! Don't worry, I won't forget this story, because I love writing it and I have a nice "fanbase". And I'm sorry I've been offline lately, it's Spring Break and I need to take a breath in.**

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Preston.

"Maybe because I created this mod and I know his thoughts and movements," replied Sydney.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Choco.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you guys are freaks," Sydney fired back. "Just let me do my work." She got out her computer, and Mitch had a profile that got pulled up. She could see Mitch's thoughts and actions. The guys (and Ashley) stared in wonder.

Mitch was walking around the Hunger Games lobby, maybe his favorite spot to be, carelessly firing his Ban Bow around. Players ran around in panic, ducking and hiding behind blocks.

"This is unacceptable!" said Kenny.

"We're going there," Ashley replied.

Sydney gave them a glare. "Like you guys are ready to fight."

Jerome pulled out his Betty, slashed her in a diagonal down her chest.

"Ahhh Jerk!" Yelled Sydney.

"Like you know anything about defence," Jerome told Sydney.

They left her stranded, and stocked up on potions and armor and swords. Then they left for Hunger Games.

"You can't just let me die here!" screamed Sydney.

"Yes we can!" yelled Ian.

"By the way, I'm suing you after this," said Ryan, as they all walked into a portal.

"Wow, this place is like a warzone," said Rob as they walked out.

A random player scurried over to them. "Help me!" he whispered in a panic.

Lachlan, freaked out just tossed a steak at him. "Don't touch me, wolf thing!" Lachlan said.

He wiped some dirt off his face. He looked awfully familiar to Jerome.

"It's me, Ty!" said Ty.

Jerome smiled, and everyone gave hugs to him. "Give your filthy Bacca a hug, Ty!" Jerome yelled.

"I got your message, but I was teaching classes on how to run a server. I couldn't find you guys, so I was forced to fend for myself," Ty said. "I've been living with a bunch of other survivors and we're living on cookies and beet soup."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Ashley, patting Ty on the back.

Here, have this," said Quentin. He tossed a sword to him.

"Bane of Arthropods III?" Asked Ty.

"Sorry, it looked so tempting," Quentin said.

"Lead us to these survivalists," said Choco.

Ty led them to the group. They winded their way through craters and ashes, and finally, they reached the dirt hut.

A poorly hinged iron door blocked the entrance.

"What is the password?" asked a woman through a one-block slot.

"Dungeon," said Ty.

The door creeped open. Jerome stared in awe with what he saw. A torch-lit farm grew beets, an armor stand with weak chain armor hanging on it, a banner in furious red and passionate orange with the Nexus symbol on it.

"Hey, Lucy," Ty said to the woman.

"Why would you bring others here!?" Lucy angrily asked.

"They are my friends, two of them helped create this server."

"We barely have enough supplies for who's here. What makes you think we can supply even more?"

"I have access to Creative mode," said Jerome. He reached into his inventorhy and threw steaks and mutton to the hungry survivalists. A skinny one looked like he hadn't eaten for days. He ate four steaks and smiled.

"Thanks, Mermome!" the kid said.

"Uhhh… it's Jerome."

"Yeah, this is the first time I've been able to sprint in ages!" said the kid. He jumped up and down, and did parkour off the collapsing walls.

"You need to come with us," said Matt. "You guys can help us."

"No," said the woman. "We are safe here. We will leave soon, I know."

"You guys can help us," Jerome said to them. "We need help."

"For what price?" said a reluctant teen.

"Ranks and mutations," said Pete.

"Fine. But if we die, it's your fault," said the woman.

The gang headed outside, with Ty and the survivalists. Mitch was there, doing some target practice, with the hacker right beside him.

"We're going in," said Vikk.

They slowly approached them, taking cautions not to make noise.

Kenny's armor banged against him. Mitch turned towards them.

"You jerks again, eh?" Mitch said with a sneer.

The hacker took one shot at Jerome with the Ban Bow. He disappeared from the game.

"Jerome!" screamed Preston.

"He's gone," Ashley whispered.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long! Thanks for the patience! Go check out my other story too! You guys are so kind. By the way, comment below your opinions on the new Team Crafted reunions! Do you think they're gonna reunite? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. The Final War

**A/N: I'm deleting PACKed House tomorrow. It did not launch as I planned, but that's okay. I will write what likes to be read. My break was nice. We went to DC, and it was pretty crowded. The cherry blossoms were really nice! Where did you go for Spring Break, or what are your plans?**

"Shoot..." Kenny said. "We lost Jerome! What will we do?"

"Unban him, of course," replied Pete. "As long as one of us can make it to one of the main computers.

"Like you can make it," Mitch taunted. "Hacker, get them."

The hacker shot Pete, Kenny, Quentin, Ian, Matt, Rob, Preston, Lachlan, Vikk, Choco, and Ryan. Ashley ran to the computer. Ty drew his terribly enchanted sword and distracted them.

The main computer also house the security monitors. She accessed the unban window. _Please enter the administrator code._ the window asked. "What the f-!" she yelled. SHe saw Ty fighting them off with his shiny, Diamond sword.

"Hey, Ty!" Ashley called to Ty. "What's the name of that axe that Jerome and Mitch love so much?"

"I don't know," Ty said, dodging the arrows. "Bertha, Beatrice, Barbara, Betty- Yeah! BETTY!"

She typed _Betty_ in to the window. The next page showed all the banned players from the Nexus. _RocketDoll_ _was banned for flying under the influence (of mods)_ , _XxKatherineGamerXx was banned for blowing up the Capture the Flag lobby, then crashing the server_ , _BadSmellingFeet4332 was banned for illegally riding a pig in the Hunger Games._ She typed Jerome's name in the search bar. She hit unban.

Jerome reappeared in the lobby. He was still, not moving. _Was this a side effect of Mitch and the hacker's bows?_ Ashley thought to herself. No, he was AFK. She had to protect him, so she wouldn't have to unban him again. She still had to try to unban everyone else. Mitch quickly stabbed her in the leg with a dipped arrow of poison.

Jerome came back to reality. "Ashley!" he yelled. He threw a Notch apple to her. She took the hacker's ban bow and shot him with it. "Ashley, you have to unban everyone else. I'll try to rescue the players."

"Not on my watch," smirked Mitch. His hoodie ripped, and he grew to double, then triple his size. Blood streaked from his head, adrenaline and rage fueling his energy. Ashley unbanned the rest of the guys, and they all stood, shocked, at Mitch.

"So what are you gonna do about me, guys?" Mitch taunted. "You already banned my friend, but let's all be honest, I was fine without him."

Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, _SkythekidRS joined the game._ He stood, wielding a golden enchanted sword, staring at his friends. "Hey, someone give me access to Inventory See."

With not knowing what to do, Pete gave it to him. Adam went into Mitch's inventory, and removed the ban bow from it. "Sucker," Adam said.

Mitch put down a crafting table and made himself a new bow. "Good luck with that," Mitch said, firing more arrows.

Then, _TrueMU_ joined the game. "Give me access to admin," he said. Jason removed Mitch's admin powers. Adam removed his ban bow. Jerome and the rest of the guys killed Mitch, forcing him to respawn without any mods.

Mitch rubbed his eyes, and stared round at the destruction, clueless. "Hey, biggums," Mitch said to Jerome. "What's practically every YouTuber we've ever recorded with doing here?"

"You modded yourself," Preston said.

"You went on a mad rampage with some unknown hacker," added Matt.

"We had to kill you," Kenny also said.

Mitch stared at them in awe. "So this was all me?" Mitch asked, unbelievably.

The main lobby was in shambles. Explosions, stray fires, and arrows were everywhere. Mitch picked one up, and felt the blood of a banned player between his fingertips. _Was this actually me?_ Mitch asked himself.

 **A/N: There will be one or two more chapters, plus and afterword. I have a new, actually decent story planned about when Jerome abandons his bacca tribe for a life in the glorious Notch City. And as always, comment your thoughts below!**


	13. Victory

**A/N: *sob, sob sob* Aww this is basicaly over! It was a short book, but it was my first. I'm so happy this was somewhat of a success. Enjoy the last official chapter.23 Days Later After Cleanup & Unbanning Players**

"Welcome to the re-opening of the Nexus!" cheers Pete to an excited crowd.

The crowd erupts into applause. "I love you, Pete!" yells someone into the crowd.

"To celebrate the re-opening," Jerome starts. "We are having a Hunger Games tournament, with free mutations!"

Everyone joined the tournament, and it was Jerome and his best friend Mitch against the world.

Jerome secured his mic, and hit record. "Hello everyone, what's going on? Jerome here, and welcome to a Hunger Deens tournament!"

"With the Benj, back and ready to chop those skulls!"

The game started, and they ran, together, ready to win the tournament.

 **A/N: Thank you for supporting me in my first story. I will need more cast members for my next story, so please comment your IGN (In-Game Name) to get a 100% chance to be featured! Thanks for all the support, enjoy my next story! Follow me as an author to get updates on my upcoming story! Thanks so much again!**


End file.
